chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Corgus Expeditionary Force
The 'Corgus Expeditionary Force, '''or '''CEF, '''is a detachment of Space Marines from the Ghosts of Retribution chapter dispatched to explore Sector Corgus in the name of the Imperium. Their official mission is to gather information for an eventual reclamation crusade, but should they find anything of value ripe for plundering, well, the Chapter coffers are never full enough. Vault *151 PQ Wealth *Archeotech Laspistol (human use only) *Small Mechanical Bird - Function, if any, unknown. *1x GoR Geneseed Cargo Hold *56 Sample-sized Stasis Crates Strength *Lieutenant Gideon Arcadius - Mission Commander, Veteran of the 1st Company. *Squad Meridius: **Brother-Sergeant Meridius, +2 WS ***Wounded during the Battle of Jeril's Hide, heavily repaired with bionics ***Brother Kalester - Flamer ***Brother Lexion - Missile Launcher, +1 BS ***Brother Fentrum, +1 BS ***Brother Seranos ***Brother Rogal ****Claimed Weapon: Mono-edge Polearm ***Brother Paltron ***Brother Iniriel ***Brother Ochrim ****Claimed Weapon: Mono-edge Axe ***Brother Ecleptus ****Claimed Weapon: Mono-edge Sword *Squad Scipio: **Brother-Sergeant Scipio ***Brother Renard - Meltagun ***Brother Tangent - Heavy Bolter ****Left leg replaced with bionic after Battle of Jeril's Hide ***Brother Solar ***Brother Endymion ***Brother Astrobelus - Crippled ***Brother Gregor ***Brother Tyrol ***Brother Markus - KIA ***Brother Macharius *Armoury: **Brother-Techmarine Midas, +2 Tech-Use **Brother-Techamrine Ramilles *Apothecarion: **Brother-Apothecary Axion **Brother-Apothecary Dantel *Vessel: **Spatha-Class Frigate ''Spirit of Retribution - Modified for long-range excursions. **Captain Heironymus Zimm - Formerly a senior officer aboard Aspera Dominus. **Flight Crew - Brother-Marines Astinos & Joranes (+2xp), Operator-Serfs Lamenor & Herod Spirit of Retribution Forged in the shipyards of Mars itself and blessed by the light of Holy Terra's star, Spirit of Retribution is a rare breed of ship. Originally envisioned as a long range patrol ship for fleet-based Astartes, the Spatha-class frigate was deemed too large to effectively act as an escort and inferior to the larger Strike Cruisers. Now this little known ship is relegated to near extinction, built only when a mission calls for Astartes with a ship more powerful than a Gladius but a Strike Cruiser is too important to risk. Space Marine Spatha-Class Frigate Dimensions: ~2 km long, 0.3 km abeam Crew: ~30,000 Souls Speed: 9 Maneuverability: +27 Detection: +30 Hull Integrity: 48 Armor: 28 9 Turret Rating: 2 Space: 34/40 Power: 46/46 Weapons Systems Essential Components Supplemental Components Assault Bay A compact hybrid of Cargo Hold, Lighter Bay, and Drop Pod Launcher, the Astartes Assault Bay is a custom creation of a genius (or possibly mad) Magos of Mars. It is capable of launching a pair of drop pods simultaneously. Ship's Stores Even mighty Astartes vessels suffer damage at the hands of the Emperor's enemies, though the Emperor's angels of death will always rise to victory. For expeditions that take them far into the void beyond the Imperium, ships often carry spare components to avoid being stranded beyond aid. Current Stores: *Gellar Field Parts repair to Warpsbane *Auger Array Parts repair to Deep Void Auger Array *Life Sustainer Parts repair to Vitae Pattern LS *Bridge Parts repair to Command Bridge Passengers * Other Loot *Vagabond-class Merchant Trader (uncrewed, in port at Steward's Gate, to be picked up by Pale Raven and delivered to Mormark) *Best Quality Archeotech Plasma Reactor (Light Cruiser -> Battlecruiser Sized, en route to Mormark in Pale Raven) *Scrap Metal - Volume of recyclable materials, enough for ~10 suits of Power Armour (en route to Mormark in Pale Raven) *Shadow Captain Endymion's Armour (Mk. IV/V) Damaged (en route to Mormark in Pale Raven) *2x Mk. IV Armour Damaged (en route to Mormark in Pale Raven) *3x Raven Guard(?) Geneseed viability, held in redundant stasis (en route to Mormark in Pale Raven) Known Warp Routes *To/From Feophe (+20 to perils) Expedition's Astropathic Check-ins *6th month of 340.M41 - CEF arrives at Noctis to consult the Navigator House Jaenar *8th month of 341.M41 - CEF arrives at the Imperial Navy anchorage Steward's Gate in Sector Paxia *11th month of 341.M41 - CEF assists Battlefleet Paxia in the destruction of a pirate wolfpack's base. **For their service, CEF is awarded a liberated Vagabond-Class Merchant Trader. **Massacre of Jeril's Hide **Word of the CEF's actions against the wolfpack's base grant the Ghosts of Retribution a grim reputation. *12th month of 342.M41 - CEF arrives in Sector Corgus, Labado System. *12th month of 342.M41 - CEF arrives in the Feophe System. *3rd month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Glacia System. Snooty Eldar detected and in superior tactical position. *4th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Vulgaris System. 40 shiplorn Missionaries rescued. *5th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Valkyria System. News of Betrayal at Varda reaches CEF. *6th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in orbit of Valkyria Prime. 31 of the rescued Missionaries are transfered to a vessel belonging to the Honucia Dynasty to help convert the primitive humans or for medical care. The remaining 9 Missionaries express their desire to return to proper Imperial space with the CEF, whenever that may be. Among them are 2 members of the Iron Monks and 2 Sisters of the Order of Bloody Tears. Investigating a distress signal upon the world of Kromvo, the CEF finds a collection of abandoned shuttle craft and what seems to be a base camp, but no trace of the expedition's personel. 'The Singer' claims that it's debt is settled after speaking with Brother Arcadius, and departs. *11th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Celentis System. Resupplying above Celentis V, they exchange soul words with the Celentis Dynasty. *1st month of 344.M41 - CEF arrives in Justi System and raids the hive ruins of Justi II with the Celentis Dynasty. *3rd month of 344.M41 - CEF secures priceless relics from a Hive of Jutsi II during a raid. *5th month of 344.M41 - Squad Meridius encounters over two dozen power-armoured Technobarbarians whilst raiding Hive 5 of Jutsi II. A fierce firefight erupts and Squad Meridius suffers several wounds, including the enemy leader's Greatsword embedding in Sergeant Meridius' chest, but the CEF emerge victorious and tally 19 Technobarbarian's killed. Sgt. Meridius is given an Archeotech Laspistol by the enemy leader when he was permitted to flee, and three other brothers claim mono-weapons from their defeated foes. *6th month of 344.M41 - CEF recovers Raven Guard relics guarded by the 'Ravenkin' technobarbarians. A feast in honor of the Sons of Corax (both CEF and the long empty Raven Guard Armours) preceds CEF attempts to reconcile conflict between the Ravenkin and sisters of the Missionaria Galaxia. With the assistance of Antonius Edgar Celentis, the Ravenkin agree to join the Imperial effort to bring Jutsi II into the Imperium. Despite this, Ravenkin are still regarded as heretics by the Missionaria Galaxia for refusing to accept core tennants of the Imperial Cult. Review of Ravenkin's faith and purity set for 354.M41 *7th month of 344.M41 - CEF assaults an airbase located on the outskirts of Hive 6 (a hive that had butchered the Missionaries who ventured there). After desolating the defences, machinery and personnel, Squad Scipio encountered some kind of retrofitted abominable intelligence, infused with a human (somewhat) pilot. The dreadnought-sized abomination killed Brother Markus and severely injured Brother Astrobelus before it was taken down by Brothers Tangent and Renard. Astrobelus was stabilised but it was deemed unlikely he would ever fight again. A giant Aquila was scored into the side of a hanger as a message to all who would defy the Imperium, and one Technobarbarian pilot was taken prisoner. Category:Fate Unknown Category:Sector Corgus Category:Privateer Quest Category:Ghosts of Retribution